


Evan's First Time

by theoddosia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dear evan hansen - Freeform, dear evan hansen smut, just smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddosia/pseuds/theoddosia
Summary: IM SHIT AT NAMINGPLUS ITS FUCKING SHORT





	Evan's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> IM SHIT AT NAMING 
> 
> PLUS ITS FUCKING SHORT

Connor bites Evan's bottom lip,hard making Evan gasp. Connor slid his tongue in Evan's mouth. They fought for dominance, of course, Conner won. Both pulled back to catch their breath. “Have you ever done this before?” Connor questioned. Evan shook his head. Connor smiled softly and caressed Evan’s cheek. “I’ll be gentle.” Connor grabbed Evan by his waist and pulled his closer to his body. He started to lick and suck on Evan’s neck trying to find his sweet spot. 

Evan moaned softly and quickly covered his mouth. Connor raised up Evan’s shirt and started moving his hands softly around his body. Evan’s skin was soft as a cloud. Evan’s face turned a bright red. Connor soon finds Evan’s sweet spot on his neck, he bit down hard. Evan arched his back and moaned. Connor pushed Evan back on the bed and got on top of him. “Oh, the things i would do to you..” Connor growled in a deep tone and got closer to Evan. His face went red, Connor slipped off Evan’s clothes leaving him in his boxers and socks. 

He placed his tongue on Evan’s sweet spot and started licking and sucking. Connor slid a hand up to Evan’s nipple and started rubbing it and pinching it. Evan bites back a moan. “I-I’m gonna do it..” Connor stopped everything that he was doing and reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and squirted some lube out. “M-Mind helping me?” Connor asked pulling down his pants and boxers,popped out Connor’s manhood. Evan gulped and crawled over to Connor. He put the lube in Evan’s hand. “You know what to do.” Connor smriked. Evan nodded and placed his hands on Connor’s dick and started rubbing it up and down. Connor shivered. 

Evan didn't even get to rub him a second time before connor pushed him down on the bed. His dick twitching and hard. Connor pulled down evan’s boxers and lifted one of Evan’s legs and placed it on his shoulder. Connor nodded and pushed himself into Evan gently. Evan moaned out. He arched his hips and dug his fingers into the bed. Connor raised evan up so he was sitting on him. Connor grinded his hips. Evan would bounce up every once in awhile because of how hard connor would go. Evan dug his fingernails in connor's back leaving marks. Connor sucked on Evan’s neck leaving hickeys and scratching evan’s back leaving marks too. 

Connor started thrusting harder. Connor and Evan moaned out and yelled. Connor came into Evan. Evan was left feeling breathless. He fell back onto the bed and Connor laid on top of him. They both were feeling hazy. “Good job for your first time baby~” Connor kissed Evan’s neck. Evan smiled softly and kissed him. They started cuddling and soon they both dozed off to sleep.


End file.
